Two key requirements affect the design of fuel system components of advanced/increased thrust turbofan aircraft engines. First, the fuel system must accommodate successful windmill airstarts at 10% core speed and 200 knot flight speed. Second, the fuel system must allow a satisfactory fuel pump discharge pressure at high takeoff fuel flows. The windmill start requirement establishes the physical size/flow capacity of the fuel pump while the fuel system component pressure drop and nozzle discharge pressure for fuel flow during takeoff set the pump maximum discharge pressure. Under the fuel system design concepts which have heretofore been utilized by industry, pump capacity must be increased and component pressure drops must be reduced to satisfy fuel system design standards. Since the fuel nozzle is the major contributor to fuel system pressure constraints, this component is a likely candidate for a design pressure reduction. Increasing the pump flow capacity is a relatively easy task; however, reducing the fuel nozzle pressure requirements for a conventionally configured fuel nozzle/manifold system to a level that satisfies pump discharge requirements is not possible without impacting engine efficiency and idle emission levels. For this reason, a new fuel delivery system concept is necessitated.